hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
1946
Publication History 1946 was first published as a five issues mini-series from January to May 2008. The story was later reprinted together with "Bishop Olek's Devil" in B.P.R.D.: vol. 9 1946 in November of 2008. Synopsis Part One December 1944, a woman lies chained to a table. She asks what has happened to her family. Men in lab coats and Nazi troops stand above her. The woman reveals her fangs, breaks free and attacks. The woman is subdued by the Nazi guards. Berlin 1946, Trevor Bruttenholm and Dr. Howard Eaton drive through the American sector. The pair arrive and are introduced to the local commander of American forces. They tell him their job is to catalog the Nazi obsession with the occult. He responds that a Soviet team has already been working on Nazi oculist. To assist with his work, Trevor Bruttenholm is given what is left of an infantry unit, five jaded men ready to go home. One of the five happened to have been in East Bromwich in December of 1944, when Hellboy arrived on earth,as seen in Seed of Destruction #1 and agreed to help. After working for weeks, Trevor Bruttenholm travels across Berlin to meet with the Russian team. Bruttenholm is led through a large warehouse full of antiquities and strange objects. In a back room he meets with Varvara, head of the Soviet occult team. Varvara looks like a small pale girl, but speaks and acts with authority. Bruttenholm asks her to share documents. She responds that he only wants to know more about the "Hellboy Incident," but agrees to share information about Hellboy with him. After going through the records, Trevor Bruttenholm learns that a large amount of liquid nitrogen was delivered to an asylum in 1945 even though officially the asylum closed in 1939. Bruttenholm and Howard Eaton travel to the asylum to investigate. The pair find a dirty surgical room and an old blueprint. They discover a basement and go to investigate. The pair enter the dark room, not noticing the twisted forms crawling above them. Part Two Trevor Bruttenholm and Howard Eaton continue to explore the abandoned asylum. The infantry men assigned to them find them and tell them not to travel alone. The group stop for a beer at the local bar. While there the owner tells them that one of the inmates escaped and went back to his family farm. The owner agrees to take the man to the farm. Bruttenholm is eventually let into a barn where he meets the undead child. Upon seeing the soldiers that child attacks killing one of the men. Just as they manage to close the boy back into the barn the Russians along with Varvara show up. Varvara went in to see the boy and learned about a secret basement in to asylum, killing the child in the process. After talking to her, Bruttenholm realizes that the liquid nitrogen must have been used to keep the creatures frozen, and that they must be thawing. Together the American and Russian teams return to the asylum. On the drive, Varvara tells Trevor Bruttenholm about the Nazi project Vampir Sturm. After meeting with Vladimir Giurescu, Hitler had the Vampire and his brides killed, but he had one of the brides Anna Giurescu was drained of blood before being killed. Bruttenholm asks Varvara who she is. She responds with a story of Tsar Peter. He summoned three demons and with their aid was victorious in battle. One of the Demons decided to stay and travel the earth, wearing the face of humanity. The group arrives at the asylum under a full moon. Part Three Part Four Part Five Notes